Happy Birthday Fabri!
by Ly Anne Black
Summary: “[pro meu aniversário ficar meus perfeito só falta...] Lucius e Draco aparecerem na porta do meu quarto, Andrew entrar voando pela minha janela e Tom escapar do meu diário e fizer coisas INDIZÍVEIS, como na fic Fell for you...”


**N/A: Olá pessoas! Isso aqui foi o meu presente para a minha beta e sempre sempre grande e linda amiga Fabri Malfoy, pelo seu aniversário de 21 aninhos em 31.03.06! Eu não sabia o que escrever para ela e num e-mail ela escreveu o seguinte:**

(pro meu aniversário ficar meus perfeito só falta...) "_Lucius e Draco aparecerem na porta do meu quarto, Andrew entrar voando pela minha janela e Tom escapar do meu diário (e fizer coisas INDIZÍVEIS, como na fic "Fell for you")..."_

**Então o que fiz? Realizei seus desejos! O que lerão a seguir é uma super-badalação no quarto dela, e o que acontece quando personagens desajuizados invadem a casa da aniversariante para dar os parabéns! (ou não...)**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens, a não ser a Mille Adrinna Snape (da fic O Diário de Mille Adrinna Snape) não me pertencem. O personagem Andrew Hadwing é da Fabri na fic Harry Potter e o Herdeiro de Griffindor e os direitos de Fell For You são da escritora Lucy Black, e tanto eu quanto a Fabri amamos essa fic e recomendamos para todos aqueles que se interessem por uma boa e picante leitura! Rafinha é a Rafinha M. Potter (ou Rafinha Malphotter) autora de Doces Mentiras e O Que Na Verdade Somos, entre outras fics maravilhosas!**

**Boa leitura! ;-) **

- - -

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY FABRI!**

A garota sentada na frente do seu computador tinha tudo para desfrutar de um dia de paz. Estava fazendo um frio de lascar do lado de fora, a janela estava fechada e ela estava cheia de casacos, estava compenetrada na sua complicada fanfic e de olhos fechados para o mundo exterior. Por um motivo específico, seu nome era Fabrícia. Alta, cabelos castanhos lisos numa trança comprida e a pele clara, branca, as faces rosadas em função do frio.

Era dia 31 de março, portanto, seu aniversário. Só estava tranqüila porque as festividades começariam pela noite, ou talvez não _tão _tranqüila, por causa daquele telefone infernal que não parava de...

_TRIMMMMM!_

E mais um pulo de susto da cadeira.

- ! - praguejou pegando o telefone bem ao lado do seu computador - Alô?

- _Oi querida! - _uma voz cheia de mel soou meio chiada como se falasse do outro lado do oceano - _É a titia Muriel! _

Fabrícia arregalou os olhos e engasgou levemente.

- Ah, o-olá, titia! - sua voz soou quase não-sua - o que, ahn...

_- Feliz aniversário, queridinha! A titia Muriel não pôde ir mas liguei o mais rápido que pude, e não se preocupe, já mandei uma coruja ainda hoje cedo! Tenho certeza que vai adorar o meu presente, fiz até as rendinhas cor de rosa que tanto gosta!_

De susto, a expressão da garota passou para puro e genuíno terror.

- _Queridinha, ainda está ai?_

- Claro, titia, humm, obrigada, eu bem... tenho certeza de que vou a-adorar...

Ela não ouviu o que tia Muriel falou em seguida, porque a porta do quarto se escancarou e a figura entrecortada no portal a fez ir na lua e voltar, ou ainda, a fez levantar da cadeira rápido, com a boca muito escancarada. O que havia na sua frente era um loiro alto, magro, com um corpo fantástico enfiado numa capa de frio preta à inglesa, um cabelo muito alinhado, muito loiro, muito lindo, olhos tão azuis acinzentados como o tempestuoso céu lá fora e, por algum motivo além das explicações fisiológicas que poderiam existir, Fabri sentiu uma barra de gelo descer pelo seu estomago quando aquele perfeito espécime da beleza e gostosura deu um sorriso avassalador.

Em estado de completo choque, o telefone continuava seguro entre seu ouvido e sua mão imóveis e seu olhar parado, estático, o chão se desfazendo aos seus pés... e uma maritaca berrando em seu ouvido.

_- Querida! Querida! Ainda está ai? Ainda está ouvindo a titia?_

_- _Tia Muriel - ela disse vaga - Vou ter que desligar. Nós falamos depois, ok? Me ligue depois, titia! - e pôs o telefone no gancho antes que pudesse receber uma resposta. Ainda estava muito pasma olhando para a pessoa que acabara de escancarar a porta do seu quarto, quando esta falou:

- Tia Muriel? Que patético!

- Ahn, é.. digo, olá! Hmm... Draco.

Ele levantou a mão e deu um tchauzinho cínico.

- Eu posso perguntar... não que eu esteja reclamando, claro! - disse rápido - mas será que eu podia saber o que você está fazendo no... no Brasil?

Ele revirou os olhos de uma maneira arrebatadoramente sexy.

- Francamente, Fabrícia! Você é uma Malfoy, use seu cérebro superior! É _claro _que eu vim aqui lhe visitar, afinal é o seu aniversário, não é?

- Sim! Quero dizer... - ela abriu um sorriso radiante - Draco, seja bem vindo, fique à vontade por favor! - fez gestos largos apontando a cama com as segundas intenções que ele percebeu, levantando assim uma sobrancelha para ela, então, os olhares se cruzaram e eles começaram a rir.

O sorriso dela era fantástico, realmente encantador, fazia uma coreografia inteira de borboletas que dançavam axé no seu estomago, e ela sentia que podia olhar para sempre para ele sorrindo, e podia sempre oferecer sua cama, só para que ele sorrisse daquela maneira, e obviamente para outras coisas também...

- Então - Draco abriu seu melhor sorriso maldoso - por onde começo?

- Pode começar tirando a sua capa...

Alguém aparatou no meio do seu quarto e a menina saltou de susto pelo que parecia a milionésima vez naquela simples manhã. Perdeu o fôlego com a cópia do primeiro loiro, algumas vezes mais delicioso, uma irresistível cara de mau e os olhos estreitos profundamente focalizados em si, como se quisesse ver sua alma, ou mais provável, o que havia por baixo de todo aquele pano que vestia.

- Lucius!

- Pai!

- Draco! - Lucius revirou os olhos de maneira entediada - você não tem o mínimo de vergonha na cara.

Fabrícia delirou com a voz grave do homem, com seu porte másculo bem no meio do seu quarto e Draco se encolheu um pouco com o tom de reprimenda, fazendo uma cara fofa e levantou o dedo discretamente na frente dos lábios, chiando "psiu".

A dona do quarto empurrou Draco levemente e se pôs na frente daquele autêntico objeto de desejo, com a pose mais Malfoy que conseguiu copiar.

- Srta. Marangoni - Lucius se curvou numa galanteadora semi-reverência e pegou a mão dela, beijando-a como um perfeito cavalheiro, fazendo a garota, dessa vez, ir em plutão e quase ficar por lá - Vim lhe dar meus parabéns pela data.

Era aquela voz dele. Vibrava no seu corpo todo. Tão firme, tão viril, tão...

- Nossa... - os olhos dela brilhavam como estrelas - obrigada... - suspiros. Ficou olhando fixamente para beleza tão diabólica, sua mente fantasiando momentos incríveis, e Lucius deu _aquele _sorriso.

Ela virou para perguntar porque ele estava sorrindo, então seus rostos quase se chocaram e então os lábios finos, ela viu com clareza, foram se aproximando dos seus com toda aquela magia incrível que paralisou o momento, o deixou torturantemente longo, ela ficava mais sedenta daquele beijo que parecia absolutamente certo quando...

CRASH!

Ela gritou, se desequilibrou e caiu por cima de Lucius, ele a segurando firme para apará-la. Sua janela de vidro tinha se estilhaçado em mil pedacinhos e um projétil enorme invadiu o quarto com velocidade, batendo em Draco com toda a força e tudo caindo no chão numa embolação infinita.

- Fabrícia! O que significa isso?

- Andrew! - ela berrou, ao perceber que aquele maluco havia invadido seu quarto voando de vassoura e acabara de destruir sua janela, acabara de derrubar a perfeição jr. no chão (ele se levantava xingando palavras desprovidas de calão) e ainda estava berrando com ela.

- Quem é ele? - Draco apontou histérico.

Ele era ele, oras - Fabri pensou logicamente - o seu tarado mais adorado, o professor mais subversivo que Hogwarts já tinha visto, o homem que amava a levar à loucura nos seus sonhos mais pervertidos... e aquele que bem poderia aparecer um pouco depois, ou ela acabaria tendo um infarto com tantos homens gostosos em seu quarto.

- Andrew Hadwing - Drew se aproximou todo pomposo - e você deve ser aquela doninha patética...

- E eu sou o _pai _da doninha patética - Lucius tomou a frente com um olhar sádico.

- Uau, então devo concluir que a família Doninha-Patética está toda aqui hoje! Tsc, tsc, Dona Fabrícia... quem te viu, quem te vê... recebendo esses _roedores_ em seu quarto, minha cara...

Lucius puxou a varinha da capa e apontou para a testa de Andrew num átomo de segundo, usando a técnica Comensal e todo o gostosismo sonserino que adquirira na sua vida naquele simples movimento.

Outro furacão ensandecido entrou no quarto que já não cabia nem mais uma viv'alma.

- DRACO EDWARD MALFOY, VOCÊ ESTÁ ENCRENCADO!

Era uma garota ruiva, de rosto indiscutivelmente Malfoy, um cabelo ruivo brilhante, porém não era Gina Weasley, e sim Rafaela Malfoy, comumente conhecida como Rafinha, que viera reivindicar o seu marido fujão.

- Oops... Rafinha, querida, eu posso explicar, a Fabrícia aqui...

- Não vai explicar nada não, pode calar a boca! Ah, Fabri! - ela virou para a garota com um sorrisão - À propósito, feliz aniversário! Mas _você, MALFOY, _que idéia absurda foi essa de vir para cá sem me falar absolutamente nada?

- Não foi culpa minha! Foi a autora maluca e ela que inventaram, - ele apontou para Fabrícia, que olhava para tudo muito pasma, enquanto Lucius, desde que Andrew invadira o quarto, a segurava firme pela cintura - foi a Fabrícia que delirou essa maluquice e a Ly Anne Black levou a sério!

- É a desculpa mais esfarrapada que eu já ouvi! - Rafinha deu um tapa no marido.

Lucius, bem perto da nuca de Fabrícia, riu-se:

- Dá-lhe, _norinha querida..._

O silêncio reinou no quarto por trinta preciosos segundos, onde puderam ouvir sussurros, talvez vindos do além... talvez do corredor...

- _Anda, Harry, caramba..._

_- Calma, hey, não puxa assim..._

_- Vem logo..._

_- Sua apressada!_

Um casal entrou pela porta de entrada, a garota praticamente arrastando o garoto. Eu (eu, Ly, isso msm!) não posso negar que faziam um belo casal, a menina era alta, tinha olhos de gata e cabelo channel preto, uma cara meio maníaca, e ele era simplesmente O Escolhido (para se casar comigo e ter muitos Escolhidinhos), então não se precisa comentar do cabelo preto espetado, as feições firmes, a sua linda boca...

- Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! - a aniversariante gritou, ignorando que o garoto tinha o rosto vermelho de vergonha, e foi correndo, pulou em cima dele e o deu um abração.

Na verdade, aquilo fora demais para ela. Ela estava se segurando bem com os maiores deuses do sexo no seu quarto lhe mimando (ou lhe dando bronca), mas ter Harry Potter _ali _era mais do que uma ser humana relativamente normal poderia agüentar. Então sim, ela gritou histericamente, pulou em cima dele, o encheu de beijos, com toda a platéia olhando pasma para eles.

- Patético - Draco, Andrew e Lucius falaram exatamente ao mesmo tempo.

- Ela virou uma meretriz - Andrew bufou inconformado.

- Agora agarra todo mundo! - Draco completou cruzando os braços.

- Pra mim chega, eu vou embora! - Lucius deu o veredicto final.

- Nem pense! - Fabrícia largou Harry.

- AMIGAAAAAAAAA!

E foi ela então que foi agarrada por Mille Adrinna Snape (que foi a garota que chegara com Harry), e ficou muito pasma enquanto a sonserina lhe abraçava como se tivessem sido grandes amigas de longo prazo e não inimigas declaradas por séculos e séculos desde que o tempo era tempo.

Adrinna se afastou, séria e quieta como se não tivesse dado um ataque de patty há meio segundo atrás.

- Então nós... bom... já vamos - Harry disse se virando para a porta, extremamente louco para sair daquele covil de sonserinos.

- Não vamos não! - Mille lhe deu uma cutucada na costela - esqueceu porque viemos?

- Que? Ahn... Ah! - O Menino Que Sobreviveu engasgou. - É mesmo!

- O quê? - Fabrícia os interrompeu - Não foi para me dar parabéns?

- Claro que foi, miga! - Mille interrompeu rindo abertamente - Mas é que nós também recebemos uma denuncia anônima de que...

- É ANÔNIMA! - Draco praguejou - É mais mesma coisa que sigilosa, sua tolinha!

- Tolinha é a cunhada da sua madrinha! - ela devolveu.

- Sua vaquinha mimada!

- Sua doninha quicante!

Lucius se afastou para que seu filho barraqueiro e Adrinna se atacassem furiosamente com tapas e bofetadas no meio do quarto. E Andrew se aproximou mais do grupo, meio mancando.

- E ai, _Srta. Malfoy_ - ele falou altamente sarcástico - Eu não tenho o dia ganho, dá pra decidir se vai me dar _exclusivamente _a sua atenção?

- Ou - Lucius trouxe seu porte altivo até ela e aquela voz grave que a matava - Vai, logicamente, vir comigo para um lugar mais _calmo _para _conversarmos?_

Ela tremeu nas bases. Era simplesmente a maior saia justa da sua vida. Nem o fato de que agora Rafinha se metera na briga para afastar Adrinna às unhadas do seu marido a tirou dos seus próprios pensamentos confusos. Harry estava saindo de fininho. Então, algo começou a se mexer e sacudir todo o guarda-roupa da dona do quarto. Assustados, recuaram. As portas se escancararam abruptamente, com um barulhão, e a gaveta saiu como um projétil, caindo no chão com baque. Da gaveta pulou um diário, que se abriu numa página especifica...

E dele, eis que surge Tom Riddle.

Todo e qualquer tipo de pensamento lógico se esvaiu da cabeça de Fabrícia, deixando no oco apenas a imagem imperial do ser das trevas no auge da sua juventude, o cabelo muito negro, olhos escuros e penetrantes, a pele branca, dedos longos e bastante alto, um completo porte de rei que impelia o inconsciente das pessoas à se rebaixar ao seu domínio maligno...

- Fabrícia - o Lord Voldemort andou até ela, ou até a menina tremula que meramente se parecia com ela mas estava em outra dimensão encarando-o. - Alguém me disse que estava me esperando.

- Eu... ahn... bem...

- Ow! Ow! Ow! Que palhaçada é essa, pode parar tu-do! - Mille veio de lá, furiosa e fumegando, deixando Rafinha acudindo Draco que fazia manha - Agora até _tu _veio pra suruba, é! Que é que é, Voldinho, virou festa no apê?

- Insolente! - Voldemort gritou, puxando a varinha e apontando para ela.

- Nem ouse! - Harry tomou a frente da garota com a varinha em punho - Pode ficar longe dela!

- Potter! Justamente quem eu estava a fim de matar para alegrar meu dia!

- Ótimo, então porque você não tenta?

- AVADA KEDRAVA!

- EXPELIARMUS!

- CHEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

O grito de Fabrícia foi muito mais forte que ambos os feitiços, que à propósito, se chocaram e desapareceram no ar com um barulho que sacudiria a janela, se Andrew já não a tivesse esmigalhado.

- MUITO BEM, PAROU! - Ela se virou para Tom Riddle - Tom, será que há um motivo pra você estar aqui _também?_

_- _Claro que há, minha cara - ele se encostou displicentemente na parede com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, derretendo o coração da pequena Fá com aquela pose de bad boy - Foi aquela sua amiga, Ly Anne Black. Ela nos convocou, pediu para que substituíssemo-la, já que ainda não tirou a carteira de aparatação e não pode comparecer ao seu aniversário... ah, ela também comentou algo sobre o seu e-mail... é ai que entra minha parte - completou convencido e sarcástico - portanto, _cambada, _todo mundo circulando!

- Mas que cara mais convencido! - Andrew bufou - é claro que a Fabrícia vai _me _preferir a você, onde já se viu!

- Andrew, cala a boca um minutinho, sim? - ela disse rápido, em seguida se voltando para Tom Deus do Sexo Riddle - Tom, _milorde_, será que você pode me lembrar assim, _rapidamente_, o seu papel nessa fic, só para refrescar minha memória?

- Claro, minha cara - ele jogou o cabelo negro para trás de maneira sexy - você mesma disse _"Lucius e Draco aparecerem na porta do meu quarto, Andrew entrar voando pela minha janela e - _Tom dedicou para ela um olhar estarrecedor - _Tom escapar do meu diário (e fizer coisas INDIZÍVEIS, como na fic "Fell For You)"'._

Nesse momento, Fabrícia Marangoni Malfoy não sentia mais nenhuma parte do seu corpo e a pulsação do seu coração a estava ensurdecendo, mas o Lord continuou.

- Eu devo dizer, claro, que alguns simplesmente se _intrometeram_ - ele lançou um olhar maligno para Harry, Mille e Rafinha que cruzaram os braços, emburrados - mas acima de tudo, que eu gostei particularmente da sua escolha como fic...

Ela despertou do transe e se virou maquinalmente.

- Pessoas, eu estou realmente agradecida, mas será que vocês poderiam dar o fora?

- Que droga de _Fell For You _é essa? - Mille se revoltou. - E quem pensa que é pra nos expulsar depois desse trabalhão?

- A dona do quarto! - Fabrícia bufou para aquela garota particularmente irritante e depois: - Draco, Lucius, Drew, Harry, meus caros, não se ofendam, é só que... sabe, a coisa toda com o Tom é mais urgente...

- Você está me expulsando! - Andrew Hadwing explodiu - Sua garota ingrata! Me expulsando, me expulsando! Nem tente me procurar nunca mais na sua vidinha medíocre, ouviu bem? Ingrata! - ele catou a vassoura e voou pela janela, fazendo Fabri suspirar.

_"Depois me resolvo com ele", _pensou.

- E nós - Rafinha esticou Draco pela orelha - Já _vamos_, não é, _querido_?

- Bom, bem... - ele trocou um olhar breve com Fabri que deu um sorrisinho sem graça.

- _Lucius_ - Tom insinuou.

- Ah, pois sim, com sua licença, milorde... e milady - acrescentou para Fabri.

- Lucius, espere! - ela pigarreou - podemos... hmm... nos falar depois?

- Claro - ele estreitou os olhos para ela, o que era para ser cruel mas a deixou sem fôlego - _Milady. _

- E nós definitivamente já vamos! - Mille Adrinna pegou Harry pela camisa de novo mas ele resistiu apontando o dedo para Voldemort.

- Isso ainda não acabou, Voldemort! - falou do alto de sua coragem Grifinória - Te pego na esquina, fica ligado!

- Com todo prazer, Potter - Voldemort cuspiu o sobrenome.

- Ah, amiga, tchauzinho! - Mille acenou com os dedos - foi um prazer também a visitinha!

Ambos aparataram, Fabrícia se voltou em êxtase para Tom que parecia ainda mais provocante, mais tesudo, mais maligno no quarto vazio e silencioso. Ela percebeu o brilho cruel em seus olhos e uma corda em suas mãos, ele indicou a cama, ela se aproximou e ofereceu o pulso para ser amarrado, pronta para a diversão, e nada no mundo poderia atrapalhá-la, com certeza nada, a não ser...

_TRIMMMMMM!_

FIM

_**N/B: **Caracóles,_

_Ficou muito perfeita essa fic, e olha que até minha humilde pessoa apareceu e dando bronca no Draco, esse safado! Vai dormir no sofá! Mas gente, imagina o que a dona Fabri está fazendo com o Tom? Imaginaram? Então ta curtindo os vinte um aninhos. Ela merece muitas reviews de aniversário, mas não por isso, mas também pela qualidade desta fic, ou vai me dizer que você já leu algo mais doido e perfeito? Com vários personagens de outras fics invadindo, e pessoas insanas como nós. Aí, aí... Com certeza você não viu! Bjinhos, Rafinha Malfoy Potter. _

_N da Fabri.: Miga! Caramba, como está dito acima, depois dessa fic com a minha presença, eu não preciso mais ganhar presente pro resto da minha vidinha! Porque vc ARRASOU, fez uma homenagem muuuuuuuuuuuuuito linda, sem noção! Tipo, AGORA meu niver superou as barreiras da perfeição e eu tive meu desejo atendido! Se bem que... EU AINDA MATO A TITIA MURIEL, AFFFFFFFFF! XD. Huahuahuahua, maior doideira, continuo CHO-KA-DA com a sua capacidade de transformar meus surtos psico-eróticos em uma "estória" ÓTEMA. Te amo, Black!_

_Fabri, a aniversariante mais feliz do planeta. _

**N/A: Foi uma enorme honra escrever isso para a Fabri! E quero agradecer infinitamente à Rafinha, que esteve ao meu lado enquanto eu escrevia essa loucura, me apoiou, e ainda betou, e participou, muito lindinha ela! Essas duas são realmente amoras da minha vida!**

**Espero que tenham curtido mais uma maluquice minha! Me deixem reviews! **

**Caso estejam interessados na capa da fic, o link está no meu profile, está bem?**

**Beijos, Fabri, minha maninha do coração, eu AMO você! Bom divertimento com o Tom!**

**Bye, Ly Anne Black! **


End file.
